Last Flight Out
by Samurainoble
Summary: I was listenin to Plus One when I came up with the idea of a Takari, and well here it is. Enjoy.


Last Flight Out  
By:§amurainoble  
  
Disclaimers:I just own the fic, not digimon or Last flight out, so don't sue me  
  
My first try at a songfic. Hope it works. Dedicated to all the Takari fans out  
there. And to all the plusone fans.  
  
  
TK and Kari had had a big argument in the digiworld and refused to talk to  
eachother. "Hey guys time to go!" Daivs said. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay here to get  
some stuff done." "Fine by me,."Kari said. Davis looked at both of them confused. He  
just shrugged though and opened the digital port and went in. Next was Yolei, then Cody  
and Kari was about to when she heard something. "Hey, leggo of me you freak!!" TK  
yelled from the grasp of Mummymon. "TK!!" Kari yelled. But it was too late, and she  
had to leave.  
  
I'm so scared that you will see  
all the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
that the pain I've hid will show  
  
Kari was in her room with the lights out crying. "Why did I let that happen?"   
This kept on going through her mind. She lay on her bed now, still crying. "How could I  
have let that happen to him...." "Kari?" Gatomon asked from the outside of the door.  
  
I know you want to hear me speak  
but I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop.  
  
Gatomon listened to her friend's tears. Tai walked up to the door and asked  
Gatomon what happened. "TK got captured by Mummymon before Kari left." Tai  
looked at the door to his sister's room. "Kari mom sent me over here to see how you  
were. Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
for you I would fly  
atleast I would try  
for you I'd take  
the last flight out.  
  
"Not now Tai......"She said. Tai then looked at Gatomon with one of those 'you  
know what to do' looks. "Well, I'll try..."Gatomon said. Gatomon entered the room.   
"Kari?"She asked. Gatomon hopped onto Kari's bed and put a paw on her back. "It's  
not your fault about what happened....That couldn't have been prevented." "Yes it could  
have! I could've done something!" "Kari, snap out of it." "No! It's my fault. TK  
wouldn't have been taken if I were there to protect him."   
  
  
I'm afraid that  
you will leave  
As my secrets  
Have been revealed  
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now.  
  
"Kari, feeling sorry for yourself isn't what TK would want you to do..."Gatomon  
said.  
  
I know you want to hear me speak  
but I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop.  
  
"That what is it?" Kari asked. Besides the obvious? Gatomon thought. (AN:  
Okay, I just had to add that. Sorry.....) Gatomon motioned to Kari's computer. Kari  
looked down at her digivice and realized what she had to do. "Let's go Gatomon!!"   
"That's my girl!" Gatomon said. Kari pyut the digivice to the screen and they went in.   
They were in front of Mummymon's hideout and Gatomon was now Nefertimon. Kari  
climbed on and said "I think TK's up there at the tower." "Going up."Nefertimon said.   
They flew to the top and reached where the crude window was. Kari entered the window  
and looked around. She gasped at what she saw. TK was beat up and bruised all over.   
Some of his shirt was ripped and drenched with his blood. His forehead had a few nicks  
on it too. Plus his hat had a few blood spots on it. Poyomon lay on his lap too, battered  
and bruised as well.  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
for you I would fly  
atleast I would try  
for you I'd take  
the last flight out.  
  
She went over to him and tried to wake him up. He began to rouse. "K..Kari.."  
he said weakly. "Mmhmm..." "Boy, I'm glad to see y-" "Shh, don't talk. Let's go." She  
said softly helping him up. He helt Poyomon close to him as he helped her carry him.   
They climbed onto Nefertimon and they were now in the air. "So, why'd you decide to  
come back?" TK asked. "I wasn't about to, let you stay here all night." "But I was such  
a jerk to you before....." "TK, you're my bestfriend. We may have our usual arguments,  
but that doesn't mean we hate eachother. We just need to forgive eachother and our  
friendship becomes stronger." "Yeah....." "What is it TK?" "Well in that dungeon, I  
was thinking of..." "Of what?" "It's kinda embarressing...." "Tell me..." "Well, when  
we had that little spat, and when I said I was going to do some stuff here in the digiworld,  
I was just gonna stay here to cry." "Cry?" "Yeah, because I had treated you so badly.   
That was the opposite of what I had wanted to do....." Kari put her hand on his. TK saw  
this and then looked at Kari. "Remember when we were kids and just starting out here in  
the digiworld?" TK asked. "Yeah.... You were shorter then me. And now you're a  
giant." "I"m not that big...." "Yeah, and you're still sweet." TK blushed at the  
compliment. "And you're still thoughtful to others." "Well, while we're being open.   
Can I say something?" "Of course you can..." "TK...." She began. But tears began  
down her cheeks. "I love you." They said at the same time.  
  
I cannot hold back  
the truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
Although it's hard and scares me so,  
a life without you scares me more.  
  
They both were astonished. Kari then noticed his forehead and it had some blood  
on it. She began to wipe it off. She then looked at the blood on her hand. Innocent  
blood spilled. "Is it that bad?" He asked. "I'd offer to kiss it to make it feel better, but  
you're too tall for me to reach it." "We could always improvise...." He said. Kari then  
came closer to him as did he to her. Their lips met.  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
for you I would fly  
atleast I would try  
for you I'd take  
the last flight out.  
  
They held the kiss for the rest of the last flight out.  
  
You can tell I'm a Plus One freak. Well, what'd you think? Be honest and please  
R & R. 


End file.
